Diplomacy in Pella
by Baliansword
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion must find a way to get out of a compromising position. One Shot.


Title: "Diplomacy in Pella"

Author: Baliansword

Date: August 6, 2006

Rating: T for Teen

Type: One shot

Chapter: One of One

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion must explain to their friends what they were doing after being caught in a compromising position. Not to mention, they must find a way to get them to keep their mouths shut about it as well.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in anything. My computer completely broke and I just got the new one. Sadly, nothing I saved to floppy will open on this computer. So everything I was working on has to be retyped.

H/N: Takes place in the summer of Alexander's sixteenth year, making Hephaestion seventeen, in Pella.

0

0

0

A burning sun shone down upon the grassy fields where they practiced their battle skills. Already they had tired of archery and had set their vows down. All of them knew that it would not be likely that they would become archers anyway. The swords were fun to practice with for some time, however, in this sun they became hot as did the grips. So now it was down to what they did best when it came down to it. They wrestled one another in hand to hand combat.

The matches had been strategically set. They started with the younger and the weaker fighting one another. Iollas had taken Meleager, and surprisingly won. As the matches continued the winner from each match would be the one to continue. It reached a point when there were only four of the friends that were worth waiting for to see fight. In the end, it came down to Alexander, Hephaestion, Cassander, and Ptolemy.

To begin, Cassander was to fight Ptolemy, which seemed perfectly fair. The two were not that different in size. However, something boiled beneath the surface when it came to Cassander. He threw Ptolemy to the ground within the first couple of moments. After doing so those that watched knew that Ptolemy would not be getting back up. He did not either. Cassander managed to pin him down and even when he slacked, and Ptolemy could have pushed himself out of the hold Cassander had on him, he was unable to. He failed for a few moments before Cassander went in for the kill.

Cassander firmly pressed Ptolemy's cheek to the ground and yanked an arm behind his back. He then dug his knee into the small of Ptolemy's back. There was a moan of pain and Ptolemy once more tried to move. Cassander only dug his knee deeper in. Those that watched knew that there would be no way for Ptolemy to get back up.

"Give up," Cassander hissed at him. Finally Ptolemy agreed and Cassander let him go. Ptolemy pushed himself up and wiped dirt away from his chitin. Some of the dirk stuck to him where he was sweating. The two glared at each other and began yelling a slur of curses. The rest of the friends watched, but few felt like they needed to help them.

"Who fights Cassander," asked Perdiccas. Alexander and Hephaestion both glanced over at one another. They did not stand next to one another. For a few days now they had tried to stay apart from one another. When they were close, both were realizing that they felt closer than friends should. Each touch was becoming more and more tempting, and with that, more and more inappropriate.

"I'll fight him," Alexander said. There was a pause, as if they were waiting for Alexander to back out of it. Hephaestion moved closer to Perdiccas and Ptolemy as Alexander wiped his hands on his knees. He then moved to the area they'd designated to fight in. The rest of the boys sat on logs they'd found and piled up upon one another.

"Alright," Ptolemy said, still panting, as he sat down on one such stump. "Let's hear it. Alexander or Cassander for the win?"

"Cassander," Perdiccas said without a moment's hesitation. In most cases they would all say such. Cassander as perhaps thinner than some of them. He may have nor even been as muscled. In fact, he was rather scrawny compared to Alexander and even Hephaestion who'd just returned from Athens. Yet, there was still that rage, and they all knew that it was best to bet on that. They knew so well, that when all was said and done, all had agreed that Cassander would get the better of Alexander. All but two.

"Alexander will win," Ptolemy spoke up. There were a few laughs, even from Ptolemy, yet he shook his head with confidence. "Cassander will end up letting him win. He knows his place in these things."

"Alexander will win," Hephaestion disagreed, "because he is the better fighter. Not because of his title."

"You're sure," laughed Iollas. "My brother has bested most of us here. The only fight that he has ever been beat in was by you. It wasn't Alexander. In fact, in your absence, I think that Cassander has gotten better. You should be the one fighting him now."

"I'll fight him if he wins," agreed Hephaestion "But he won't."

"He's right," Perdiccas agreed. "In a real battle it does not matter what your title is. Kings fall just as well as a peasant does. I know that much. But still, Cassander may have the better of him Hephaestion."

"There they go," Ptolemy interrupted.

They all turned their attention to the two that were walking in a circle around one another. They lowered themselves closer tot the ground and stared at one another for a moment. Then, in a quick movement, the two collided. Hephaestion leaned back against a piece of wood they'd staked into the ground. It had become a rather comfortable post to lean upon in fact. He then crossed his arms over his chest, even if he was unaware of it, and began biting at a fingernail that hadn't bothered him until that instant.

Cassander and Alexander pushed against one another, yet each time one moved, the other was forced back seconds later. It proved that Alexander was a worthy opponent though, for Cassander had forced all the others down with one good shove of the shoulder. Minutes passed until finally Alexander lost his footing and slid down. Yet as he slid, his foot caught against Cassander's, and he was forced down with him. The two began to roll, and those that sat watching had to stand to see. All apart from Hephaestion, who sat on an inline of the starting of the hill, and was still able to see.

The two fought for minutes more, just shoving one another over. There was a break eventually though and Cassander ended up on top of Alexander. He was trying to pin him, yet Alexander still fought. There was a fraction of a second though when the young prince glanced in Hephaestion's direction. He caught a sight of Hephaestion, who nodded once, and suddenly he seemed a better fighter. He shoved Cassander and bucked his hips, and Cassander fell off of him. For the first time, it seemed that Alexander was getting the better of Cassander.

He wanted to win, of only to fight Hephaestion. Of course he meant him no harm. He just wanted a reason to be near him, one that he could get away with. Yet, as he thought of Hephaestion, Cassander had his wrist twisted, with no intention of letting go. The only way to break to hold would be to break his wrist. Instead or risking it, knowing his mother would kill him, Alexander gave.

"Your turn," Cassander spat in Hephaestion's direction. The two had not gotten along for years. But with Hephaestion's recent return from Athens, the hatred seemed deeper. No matter what happened, Cassander would have won just to get a chance to cause Hephaestion some harm and pain. This was the only way he knew he could get away with it.

"I'll win," Hephaestion whispered to Alexander as he passed by him. Alexander glanced over his shoulder, but he could only the back of Hephaestion's head. Hephaestion now only had one thing on his mind, that being to beat Cassander.

"I won't kill you," Cassander hissed quietly to Hephaestion. "No matter how much I want to."

"Then I won't kill you."

"You're too cocky Hephaestion. That's what I hate about Athenians. You think that you're better than everyone."

"I'm as much a Macedonian as you are."

"I wonder what they're saying," Perdiccas said from where he sat. They could not hear the venomous words that were flying between the two. They just knew that their lips were moving and that they weren't fighting yet.

"Things they wouldn't want their mothers to hear," laughed Ptolemy. "Who do you think is cursing worse?"

"Cassander," the friends said in unison. A few of them laughed after the answer. Even Alexander found himself smiling a little bit. It was rather true though. Hephaestion had found a way with words unlike Cassander's. Cassander could insult anyone and everyone would know it. Hephaestion, on the other hand, insulted Cassander in such a way sometimes Cassander did no know it. Sometimes, in fact, Alexander knew that Hephaestion was the only one that understood it. He knew, because later he'd have to ask him what he'd meant.

"I say Cassander wins," Iollas informed them. EH was a devoted brother. That was true enough. He'd never said that his brother would lose. They all knew why though. They too would never go against Cassander if they were related. The last time Iollas had not defended Cassander, he'd been seen the next day, with a blackened eye.

"Hephaestion," Alexander interjected.

"You think," Ptolemy asked. "Cassander seems to have a hatred for him."

"He doesn't hate him," Alexander told them. "He just dislikes that he cannot understand him. He doesn't hate him, in fact, he respects him."

"Are you feeling well," Meleager asked while the others chuckled to themselves. "Cassander respects only one person, and that person he can see in the mirror each morning."

It happened as Meleager was finishing his sentence. With a forceful thrust Cassander's shoulder rammed against Hephaestion's. Hephaestion pushed back for a moment, then quickly stepped to the side, forcing Cassander to stumble forward. Those that watched suddenly found themselves getting slightly more nervous for both parties, as well as for themselves. Alexander remained standing, staring, and hoping that Hephaestion would get the better of Cassander. It had nothing to do with the honor and glory of it either. He just did not wish for Hephaestion to end up harmed.

"Avoiding me," Cassander asked Hephaestion as he tried ramming him again. This time Hephaestion did not back away. He pushed back and ended up shoving Cassander away. As Cassander stumbled back Hephaestion quickly pounced as if he were a cat and Cassander a mouse. He flung himself upon Cassander, and in doing so Cassander collided with nothing but ground.

"They'll be fighting in a moment," Alexander said under his breath to Ptolemy, who stood beside him. Ptolemy found himself nodding as well. What had started out as fun was going to end with one of them bleeding.

Hephaestion dug his knee into Cassander's groin and in retaliation Cassander reached up with a palm, shoving his hand forcefully against Hephaestion's neck. He cut off his air for a moment, but Hephaestion was forced to move his knee. As he pulled away Cassander shifted underneath him. After moving, Cassander tried to force Hephaestion off of him. He did a good job too. He shoved Hephaestion back and was instantly crawling on top of him. He grabbed at Hephaestion, but then came something he did not expect.

Hephaestion slid a hand between himself and Cassander and wrapped it under Cassander's arm. With a turn, Cassander was howling in pain, and Hephaestion had forced his back to the ground. Hephaestion dug an elbow into Cassander's throat, tipping his head back, and grabbed with his other hand Cassander's flailing arm. There was no room for Cassander to move. The only hope he would have would be found in his legs. However, Hephaestion was not worried.

"Give," Hephaestion asked, his smile taunting.

"No!"

"Give Cassander," Perdiccas called out. There were a few more shouts along the same lines. Cassander struggled for a moment more before he finally gave. As soon as he said the word Hephaestion let him go and stood as if it had taken no strength at all to hold him down for such a long time. He was walking towards the friends, some of whom thought Cassander got what he deserved, and it was then that Cassander called out to him. Hephaestion stopped and waited for Cassander to approach.

When Cassander was close enough he immediately punched Hephaestion, who fell to the ground. Hephaestion did not remain down. He quickly pushed himself back up, ready to fight Cassander if he had to. By then, the others had grabbed Cassander though, and Alexander reached for Hephaestion.

"He is not worth the trouble," Alexander insisted as he pulled Hephaestion back. Hephaestion was not the one that needed to be restrained though. It was Cassander that was fighting against Perdiccas and Ptolemy. Eventually he shoved them away and stormed of in the opposite direction. A few of the boys followed him, just to listen to him gripe all the way down the hill, but a few remained to see Hephaestion.

"Is he bleeding," Meleager asked as he walked up behind Hephaestion. He came around to where Alexander stood and let out a slight laugh. Even Ptolemy was amused at the streak of blood that colored Hephaestion's chin. Cassander had hit him hard enough to rip a tear in Hephaestion's lip, which was bleeding well enough on its own. Hephaestion pressing his hand against it and cursing was not helping either.

"Not bad," Ptolemy told him as he clapped him once on the back.

"Go and keep and eye on Cassander until he cools off," Alexander said as he reached for Hephaestion's wrist. He pulled his friend's hand away from his lip. He then glanced back at Ptolemy. "I'll take Hephaestion up to the palace and I'll find him some ointment to put on his lip."

"It isn't that bad," Hephaestion informed Alexander as they walked away and Ptolemy was out of earshot. Alexander glanced over at Hephaestion.

"I know."

They did not speak the rest of the way to the palace. Instead, they glanced at one another, yet would try to hide such looks should the other turn their head. Hephaestion even reached a point where he was more entertained with folding his hands together as he walked than Alexander. When they reached the palace Alexander entered first and Hephaestion did his best to follow him without looking up at him. Each time he did steal a glance of Alexander he found it harder and harder to look away.

"This way," Alexander said as he took a turn. He would have said anything at that moment just to be able to speak. Hephaestion knew well enough where they were going. The family physician, Philip, stored herbs to dry down this hallway. Hephaestion followed him silently though until Alexander entered the room. He too entered, but it was Alexander that turned around to shut the door.

Instantly Alexander had Hephaestion pinned against the door and had his body pressed against his. Alexander brought his lips to Hephaestion with a desire and passion that would never be matched again. Throwing his arms around him he continued to kiss him. After a moment he pulled away though. Instinctively he turned his back to Hephaestion and shook his head, cursing himself in his head for what a fool he was.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said. Only then did he turn. He stood with his arms at his sides, hoping that Hephaestion would not feel threatened by this. He was a fool to try his friendship with Hephaestion. Whatever he was feeling for him, it had to stop, because it wasn't what Hephaestion wanted. He reached up to run a hand through his hair and said he was sorry once more.

"Me too," Hephaestion said as he pushed away from the door. He wrapped his arms around Alexander in a possessive hold. He then pressed his lips to Alexander's, claiming his mouth with his own, no matter how much it hurt. Arms and hands flew at that moment as each of them began to pull at one another. It took only a few moments before Alexander had Hephaestion crushed against a table. Hephaestion rested his forehead against the table for a moment as Alexander's hands tore at the fabric between them.

Hephaestion reached back and placed a hand on Alexander's arm as Alexander entered him. He stifled a moan by sucking lightly upon his lower lip. Doing so only caused his lip to bleed and immediate pain follower. He pouted his lip for a moment and let blood drip onto the top of the table. Yet the pain was soon taken over with a feeling of immense pleasure as Alexander's hand wound around Hephaestion's hip. Alexander even held his breath as his hand found the place where Hephaestion was longing to be caressed.

They both completely forgot their vow that it would not happen again. The first time had been odd enough and for days now they tried to remain apart. Neither of them wanted to be apart though. What they did was wrong though, or at least others thought it would be, and Aristotle had told them such as well. As the passion began to die Alexander's breath warmed Hephaestion's back.

"Thank you," Alexander whispered as he moved away from Hephaestion. He reached out and turned Hephaestion to face him. He lightly placed his lips against Hephaestion's, now careful of his lip. "Thank you for loving me."

There was a moment when everything went silent as they heard the door slowly opening. Hephaestion instinctively grabbed Alexander and pushed him to the ground. Just as Ptolemy entered the room, followed by a now more relaxed Cassander, Hephaestion placed his arms over Alexander. He felt his heart stop beating as Cassander paused, and smirked. He knew that he did, even though he could not see him.

"Fighting the world, are you Hephaestion," asked Ptolemy with a laugh.

"Well," nodded Alexander as he pushed Hephaestion off of him, even though he didn't really need to push him. Hephaestion let out a breath of air as he stood. "I would have had the better of him."

"Of course you would have," Cassander said cockily.

"I wouldn't tell Philip about this," Alexander said as he stood. He picked up a small vile then that he spotted, and recognized well enough, and handed it to Hephaestion. "Here, this will help."

"Not a bad cut," Ptolemy laughed again. "Come you two. There is some talk about the auctioning in the tow. Perhaps Alexander can get us all horses this time."

Those that had entered the room began to leave. However, Cassander remained for a moment, smirking at both Hephaestion and Alexander. Alexander stood confidently, not worried in the least about what Cassander wanted. Hephaestion, on the other hand, wanted to throw something at him. Cassander then turned, still smirking, and then tossed a single comment over his shoulder.

"Alexander," he said boldly, "you have some blood on your lips."

Cassander said nothing more and walked away. As he did so Alexander reached up and wiped the blood away from his lips. Hephaestion glanced at him for a moment, then looked away. Not again, they had to remember this time. However, as they continued down the hall Alexander reached for Hephaestion's hand. He squeezed his hand, just to let him know that he was there, and as Cassander glanced over his shoulder let his hand slide away. Cassander saw nothing.

"You're welcome," Hephaestion whispered after a second. Apart from this, they did not speak for the rest of the walk into town. Hephaestion watched Cassander for a moment as they entered the center of Pella where horses where being sold. He caught Cassander's eyes for only a moment. But as he did, he knew that Cassander knew their secret. However, at the same time he knew that Cassander would say nothing, for in truth he didn't care. Perhaps it wasn't so wrong after all.


End file.
